ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΑΙΘΕΡΑΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός ( Prof. Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Νοέμβριος 3 του 2016 Σύμφωνα με τη φιλοσοφία του Αριστοτέλη (384-322 π.Χ.) ο Αιθέρας ήταν το υλικό που γέμιζε τον χώρο του σύμπαντος το οποίο χωρίζονταν σε δύο βασικούς «τόπους»: Στον «'ΥΠΟΣΕΛΗΝΙΟ ΤΟΠΟ'» που εκτείνεται από την Γη μέχρι την Σελήνη και στον «'ΥΠΕΡΟΥΡΑΝΙΟ ΤΟΠΟ»' που εκτείνεται από την Σελήνη μέχρι το Άπειρο. Λίγα χρόνια νωρίτερα ο Δημόκριτος( 470-400 π.Χ.) στην ατομική φιλοσοφία την ύλη τη δέχθηκε ως αγέννητη και άφθαρτη μέσα στο κενό που είχε την καταγωγή της στο ηρακλειτικό “ Ην αεί και έστιν και έσται” αλλά για να υποστηρίξει την ατομική φύση της ύλης απέρριψε την “επ άπειρον τομήν” του Ζήνωνα. Ωστόσο για να δικαιολογήσει την κίνηση των ατόμων δέχθηκε την ύπαρξη του κενού που κάνει δυνατή τη διαίρεση των σωμάτων μέχρι να φθάσουμε στα έσχατα άτμητα κομμάτια, τα άτομα. Σε αυτή την κατηγορία φυσικά κατέταξε και τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός. Όμως πολύ αργότερα (1637) τα μηχανικά κύματα που είναι άφθονα στη φύση και έχουν ένα μέσο μετάδοσης οδήγησαν τον Καρτέσιο στο να απορρίψει τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός και να φέρει στο προσκήνιο τον απατηλό αιθέρα του Αριστοτέλη που χρησιμοποίησε όχι μόνο ο σύγχρονος του Νεύτωνα , ο Huygens, αλλά και ο Αϊνστάιν μετά από την ανάπτυξη της γενικής θεωρίας της σχετικότητας. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Βέβαια ο Νεύτων μελετώντας προσεκτικά το φαινόμενο της πόλωσης του φωτός απέρριψε τον αιθέρα και εισήγαγε την σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός χωρίς ωστόσο να αποκλείει και τον κυματικό χαρακτήρα των σωματιδίων, γεγονός που το επιβεβαίωσαν πολύ αργότερα τα κύματα των ηλεκτρονίων στα πειράματα της κβαντικής μηχανικής. Επίσης ο Νεύτων προέβλεψε και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801. Από την άλλη μεριά η πρώτη απόρριψη του αιθέρα ξεκίνησε με τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler (1842) όπου η σχετική κίνηση μιας ηχητικής πηγής (με μέσο διάδοσης τον αέρα) σε σχέση με ένα παρατηρητή δίνει διαφορετικά αποτελέσματα από ό,τι δίνει το φως που μεταδίδεται στο κενό. Παρόλα αυτά ο Maxwell (1865) στην άκυρη ηλεκτρομαγνητική του θεωρία (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) που την εμπλούτισε με εξισώσεις επανέφερε στο προσκήνιο τον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου. Τελικά παρότι το πείραμα των Michelson και Morley (1887) απέρριψε οριστικά τον αιθέρα, καθώς και η κβαντική φυσική του Planck (1900) που επιβεβαίωσε τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός, εντούτοις τα κομψά μαθηματικά των εξισώσεων του Maxwell επηρέασαν το Lorentz ο οποίος το 1904 προκειμένου να εξηγήσει τα πειράματα του Kaufmann (1901) (αναφορικά με την αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου όταν απορροφά ενέργεια) χρησιμοποίησε τον αιθέρα του Maxwell και εισήγαγε νέα μαθηματικά με βάση τον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα που ονομάστηκαν “Μετασχηματισμός του Lorentz”.(INVALID LORENTZ TRANSFORMATIONS). Πάντως την επόμενη χρονιά (1905) τα ίδια μαθηματικά του Lorentz τα χρησιμοποίησε και ο Αϊνστάιν στην ειδική σχετικότητα, όπου όμως τον αιθέρα τον αντικατέστησε προσωρινά με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Τελικά μετά από 10 χρόνια (1915) προκειμένου ο Αϊνστάιν να ασκήσει κρητική στο νόμο της βαρύτητας με την εισαγωγή ποικίλων υποθέσεων ξανά έφερε στο προσκήνιο τον αιθέρα. Ιδιαίτερα το 1924 σε ειδική εργασία του έγραψε: “According to special relativity, the ether remains still absolute because its influence on the inertia of bodies.” Αργότερα (1936) μετά από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής που επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης εξ αποστάσεως ο Αϊνστάιν σε άλλη του εργασία ακύρωσε τα βαρυτικά κύματα. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στις αρχές του 2016 η ομάδα LIGO εντόπισε όχι βαρυτικά κύματα (wrong gravitational waves) αλλά χωροχρονικές μεταβολές της κβαντικής φυσικής. (Spacetime ripples of laws). Τελικά ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» εκφράζει τον σκεπτικισμό του ανάμεσα στον αιθέρα του Huygens και τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός που προτάθηκε από το Νεύτωνα. Στη σελίδα 121 γράφει: “ Ας αποδεχθούμε την ήττα της σωματιδιακής θεωρίας του φωτός ώσπου να αναγνωρίσουμε την προβληματική φύση της νίκης της κυματικής θεωρίας.” Επίσης στη σελίδα 126 διαβάζουμε: “ Στην οπτική οφείλουμε να ταχθούμε υπέρ της κυματικής θεωρίας και εναντίον της σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός.” Επιπλέον στη σελίδα 157 διαβάζουμε ένα διαφορετικό σκεπτικισμό που σχετίζεται με τα πεδία του Maxwell: “Μπορούμε πάντα να χρησιμοποιούμε τη λέξη αιθέρας αλλά μόνο για να εκφράσουμε μια κάποια φυσική ιδιότητα του διαστήματος.” Πάντως στο κεφάλαιο "ΑΙΘΕΡΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΚΙΝΗΣΗ" προσπαθεί να ξεκαθαρίσει το θέμα υπέρ της ύπαρξης του αιθέρα. Στη σελίδα 168 γράφει: “ Ας υπενθυμίσουμε ότι η ταχύτητα του φωτός μέσα στο κενό, ή με άλλα λόγια μέσα στον αιθέρα είναι 300000 χιλιόμετρα στο δευτερόλεπτο και ότι το φως είναι ηλεκτρομαγνητικό κύμα που διαδίδεται μέσω του αιθέρα.” Επί πλέον στη σελίδα 176 θα γράψει: “ H μόνη διέξοδος είναι να εγκαταλείψουμε την αρχή της σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου και να δοκιμάσουμε την υπόθεση ότι όλα τα σώματα κινούνται δια μέσου του ακίνητου ωκεανού του αιθέρα.” Αλλά καθώς στην ειδική σχετικότητα αντικατέστησε τον αιθέρα με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, στη σελίδα 180 θα γράψει: “ Οι απόπειρές μας να ανακαλύψουμε τις ιδιότητες του αιθέρα οδήγησαν σε δυσκολίες και αντιφάσεις.” Τελικά στο τελευταίο κεφάλαιο "Η ΦΥΣΙΚΗ ΚΑΙ Η ΠΡΑΓΜΑΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑ" ο Αϊνστάιν προκειμένου να υπερασπισθεί σθεναρά τα πεδία και όχι τον αιθέρα του Maxwell στη σελίδα 293 θα γράψει: “ οι δυσκολίες που συνάπτονται στην απόκλιση της μαγνητικής βελόνας και εκείνες που συνάπτονται στη δομή του αιθέρα μας οδήγησαν στη δημιουργία μιας πιο λεπτομερειακής πραγματικότητας. Η σπουδαία εφεύρεση του ηλεκτρομαγνητικού πεδίου κάνει την εμφάνισή της.” Είναι πραγματικά δυστύχημα που ακόμη και σήμερα συνεχίζονται οι τέτοιου είδους αντιφάσεις με την αποδοχή των πεδίων του Maxwell αφού δεν βρέθηκε ως τώρα κανένα πείραμα που να καταργεί τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης εξ αποστάσεως. Αντίθετα μάλιστα τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής και τα πειράματα του French και Tessman (1963) που με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων , που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο " Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993), ακυρώνουν περίτρανα τα πεδία εις όφελος των ενοποιημένων δυνάμεων των νόμων της φύσης που λειτουργούν από απόσταση. (Discovery of unified forces). Δυστυχώς ακόμη και πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να εφαρμόζουν συγχρόνως τόσο τη θεωρία των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών πεδίων που κινούνται στον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα όσο και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. Φυσικά αυτό το γεγονός κάποτε θα γραφεί στην ιστορία της φυσικής ως η μεγαλύτερη αντίφαση της φυσικής του 21ου αιώνα, αφού με τα περίφημα πειράματα του Doppler, είτε η πηγή φωτός κινείται σε σχέση με ένα παρατηρητή, είτε ο παρατηρητής σε σχέση με την πηγή φωτός, πάντοτε θα μετρούμε την ίδια συχνότητα,, ενώ στο ηχητικό κύμα μετρούμε διαφορετικές συχνότητες, επειδή υπάρχει μέσο μετάδοσης του ήχου. Category:Fundamental physics concepts